


Mad Prince Rulf: An Offering

by sglottalk



Series: Crown Prince Rulf [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Rulf brings some of his peers to make an offering at a certain grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Prince Rulf: An Offering

"Can you finally tell us what you dragging us out here for?" Helen Natalia Vorkosigan asked.

"This had better not be another stupid joke," Prince Negri said.

"Or it had better be a bloody good joke," Charles Vorrutyer countered.

"I am bringing you all out here to honor a veteran of the First Cetagandan War," eighteen-year-old Crown Prince Rulf announced.

"Which means this is another one of your pranks," Princess Rebecca said.

"We really are going to burn an offering."

Michael Vorvolk rolled his eyes. "Since when has honoring the dead been one of your top concerns?"

"One day, all of us will be dead," Rulf replied.

"You know, if anyone else had said that, I would think that's a profound statement," Michael said. "Coming from you, it must be leading to some kind of sick punchline."

"Here we are," Rulf said.

They all looked at the grave.

"This is definitely a prank," Princess Rebecca declared.

"You sickest one yet," Michael added.

"Rulf, _what are you smoking?_ " Negri hissed.

Rulf started setting up the brazier, and cut a large lock of his hair.

Helen grabbed Rulf's hand, and let the hair spill over the snow.

"Don't you know what he did to my ancestors!" she screamed.

"You mean, the time he saved the life of your great-grandfather General Piotr during the war? Or the time he rescued Princess Olivia Vorbarra from the Cetagandans?"

"He killed my great-grandmother!" Helen spat on Rulf's face, and then spat on the grave of Emperor Yuri Vorbarra.

Rulf shoved her back, put something on the brazier, and lit a fire. Helen stood in shock - Rulf had never done that to her before.

"This is not funny," Michael said.

"I never said it was funny. It's you all who decided this was a joke," Rulf said as he cut another lock of hair, and put it on the fire.

"What is that smell?" Rebecca asked.

"Cannabis. Emperor Yuri would have been way better off if he had used this while he was still alive."

Charles snickered, but swiftly silenced himself.

Helen, who had recovered, kicked the brazier over.

"Helen, I never imagined you would get jealous over my affections," Rulf said sarcastically. "And I thought you were a lesbian all of this time."

Just as Helen was about to physically retaliate, the pair of guards who had been observing from the distance arrived on the scene and restrained her. They looked uncomfortably at what remained of the offering to Emperor Yuri. All of the young Vor present, except Helen, who was seething, and Rulf, who was staring at the brazier, looked uncomfortably back at the guards.

"Sire, we have been ordered to break this up. There is concern that this could lead to a fight and that ... someone may get hurt."

Rulf snorted. "Father's keeping me on so short a leash that he is ready to quash any of my 'incidents' within minutes. Feh. What a great use of time for the Emperor of Barrayar. Or was it mother?"

At first, the guards led them all away, but Rulf turned back, and went to complete the offering. Helen turned to chase after him, but a guard restrained her, saying "Milady, I do not think it is a good idea for you to go back."

"Then why did you let him turn back!" she screamed. "It's obscene!"

"This isn't the first time," the other guard said. "That he's burnt an offering for Emperor Yuri. It may be best to ... just let him."

***

That was the first time Crown Prince Rulf had 'honored' Emperor Yuri in front of an audience. It was not the last time.

He found ways to express his admiration for Emperor Yuri in front of crowds of people. He came up with more and more elaborate ways to make offerings to Yuri, attracted groups of gawkers. He was especially likely to praise Emperor Yuri when Count Vorkosigan was present. Combined with the crown prince's other outrageous activities - viciously rude remarks, drugs, disruptive behavior, lewdness, and general refusal to respect the rules of the high Vor, this open worship of Emperor Yuri fueled rumors that, perhaps, the madness of the Vorbarra line had persisted and finally returned to the surface.

Emperor Gregor wondered if one of his worst nightmares was beginning to come true.


End file.
